Conventional fusible switch assemblies include a line base assembly and load base assembly included within an enclosure, such as a metal switch box. Prior art fusible switch assemblies include load base assemblies including lugs adapted to allow connection to load conductor wires and clips adapted to allow connection of one or more fuses. Multi-pole, such as 3-pole, fusible switches having three fuses are commonplace.
The line base assembly of the fusible switch includes a rotor assembly having multiple blades adapted to electrically couple to stationary contacts when a rotation mechanism rotates the rotor assembly. The line base assembly also includes clips adapted to couple to a line-side end of the fuses, and a line bus connector assembly including lugs adapted to couple to line conductor wires.
However, such fusible switch assemblies, although adequate for their intended purposes, tend to be long, thus requiring relatively large enclosures, and may include high material costs. Furthermore, such switches may include multiple components. Thus, the fusible switches may tend to be costly to manufacture, because of their size and number of components.
Therefore, a need exists to reduce the size and complexity of such fusible switch assemblies.